Truth and Lies
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: It all started with a Quidditch match. Then a prank. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy wind up in detention together.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you recognise it, it's not mine.**

"I will not charm the Slytherins' robes red and make them sing "Weasley is our King" at dinner.

I will not charm the Slytherins' robes red and make them sing "Weasley is our King" at dinner.

I will not…"

The door banged open, and Ginny Weasley looked up from her lines. Scowling down at her was Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I, Weaselette, am supervising your detention, since Professor Snape is required elsewhere this evening. You'll be writing two hundred lines, then scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush." Malfoy smirked at her. "Well, get on with it, Weasley."

Ginny grumbled under her breath, and turned back to her lines. It was, after all, partly Malfoy's fault she was here – if he hadn't been so unbearably smug after that Quidditch match, she'd never have considered pulling that prank. Slytherin had only won because one of their beaters had knocked Harry out before he managed to catch the snitch.

It had been funny though, seeing the Slytherins in red robes, singing (the Gryffindor version of) "Weasley is our King". Even Hermione, who usually declared such actions to be childish, had laughed. It was definitely worth getting detention for, though she should have expected the detention to be with Snape.

After what seemed like forever, she completed the lines and tossed the roll of parchment to Malfoy so he could see she'd finished. He promptly conjured up a bucket of water and a toothbrush, as promised.

"You can start over there," gesturing to the darkest, dirtiest corner of the dungeon.

Resisting the urge to throw the water over him, Ginny stomped off.

Hours later, Malfoy sauntered over to inspect.

"What have you been doing all this time, Weasel? It's still disgustingly filthy. Then again, what can you expect from a muggle lover like you?"

Ginny stood up, flung the brush down, and stood facing him, hands on hips, glaring.

"Firstly, my name is not Weasel, or Weaselette, it's Ginevra. Secondly, I'd like to see you do a better job of cleaning that floor."

"Ginevra," he purred. "Get back down there where you belong." With that, he pushed her, and she landed hard on the floor.

She couldn't take it any more. Snatching up the bucket of now-filthy water, she dumped it unceremoniously over his head, dropping the bucket on him as well for good measure.

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall had been standing in the doorway, and had witnessed their little exchange. Privately, she thought Ginny's actions were justified, if a little extreme. However, she couldn't admit that in front of them or the rest of the staff.

"Miss Weasley! Mr Malfoy! What is the meaning of this behaviour? You will both have detention tomorrow night!"

They both began to protest, but a stern glare from Professor McGonagall soon put an end to their complaints. They were going to be stuck in detention together, like it or not.

**AN: Reviews are what authors live on. Please feed the author. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm amazed by the positive response this fic has had. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

Ginny was in a foul mood for the entire day – she was dreading the detention with Malfoy that evening. Harry made the mistake of asking her what the matter was.

"How would you feel, Harry, if you'd got to share a detention with the evil ferret brat, and it was entirely his fault?"

"But… wasn't your detention yesterday?" he mumbled.

"You know perfectly well it was – Malfoy ended up supervising it, threw me in the dirt, said it was where I belonged, I got annoyed and McGonagall gave us both detention!"

Almost before she'd finished speaking, Ron, Harry and Hermione were on their feet, wands out, ready to seek revenge on Malfoy.

"Oh, sit down, you three. It's nothing I can't deal with, and if you say anything, or hex him, he'll only be worse tonight."

Hermione nodded, realising that Ginny was right. Harry reluctantly agreed to leave Malfoy alone for now, on the grounds that they could hex him after the detention. Ron, however, took the insults personally and was determined to confront Malfoy.

"Sit down!" ordered Ginny, brandishing her wand.

Ron eyed the wand warily, knowing that Ginny was capable of a very nasty Bat Bogey Hex (as previously demonstrated on Malfoy). Slowly, he sat back down.

"Good, Ronald. I will deal with Malfoy, ok?" Ron nodded, silently.

"Ginny, what do you have to do in this detention?" asked Hermione.

"Who knows? McGonagall said to meet her outside the library, that's all."

……………….

7pm, and Ginny was waiting outside the library. Professor McGonagall was there, but Malfoy wasn't. He sauntered up, ten minutes late, dressed in Quidditch robes and carrying his broomstick.

"Sorry, professor. I couldn't miss Quidditch practice – don't want to let the team down, after all," came his slow, sarcastic drawl.

Professor McGonagall gave him a stern glare.

"Mr Malfoy. There are more important things in life than Quidditch, and being on time to detention is one of those things. Now, both of you, into the library."

Malfoy pushed past Ginny, who wobbled, but managed to stay on her feet. Shoving the door hard, he marched in. Ginny quickly followed, shooting the comment "Ever heard of ladies first, Malfoy?" after him.

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley. Of course I have, but only when there is a lady present. You, my dear Weasley, definitely do not fit that category."

Ginny huffed, and walked away to ask the professor what they would be doing. Malfoy was impossible to argue with; he just kept criticising her because of her name and family.

"If the two of you have finished bickering?" questioned Professor McGonagall. Receiving no answer, she continued.

"You will be returning these books to their correct positions on the shelves. I will be back at midnight to collect you. Until that time, you will be locked in."

The two students looked in the direction indicated. The stack of books was enormous! Well, she hadn't said it had to be done by hand.

"Oh, and by the way, no magic."

It was as if Professor McGonagall could hear their thoughts.

The door creaked ominously, then slammed shut.

**AN: Click the little blue button. Click it...**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is all your fault, you stupid Weasel! If you hadn't thrown that filthy water all over me, we wouldn't be here now. And don't you think you ought to get on with putting these books away before McGonagall gets back?"

Ginny looked at him in amazement.

"Don't you realise that she saw you push me in the dirt as well? Otherwise it would just be me in this detention. And I'm not moving any of those books until you do."

And with that, she pulled out a chair from under a nearby table and sat down, looking expectantly at him.

"You're expecting a Malfoy to do menial labour?"

"Yes." Short, and to the point.

He was surprised the youngest Weasel had the guts to stand up for herself, and said so. Ginny just laughed.

"If you'd grown up with six older brothers, you'd know how to stand up for yourself too."

Malfoy looked strangely upset at this, a reaction Ginny hadn't expected. After all, he knew she had six brothers – he'd spent enough time teasing her and Ron about their parents "having more children than they could afford".

She decided to risk asking him.

"Just shut up, Weasley, you don't know anything about it and I'm not going to tell you. If you've got any brains you'll just keep out of it."

Ginny pondered this. Whatever had got him so worked up, it was obviously a sensitive subject. She could use this to her advantage.

"Ok, Malfoy, listen up. I won't ask you anything else about it, whatever it is, and in return, you'll do half of that pile. Deal?"

Malfoy raised one aristocratic eyebrow.

"You want me to make a deal with you," he pronounced slowly.

"Oh, Malfoy, it won't kill you. Stop being daft."

Folding her arms, she gave him a look that suggested he'd better do as she said.

"Oh, fine. Deal."

They set to work, both knowing that they wouldn't be let out at midnight if the books were still there. Professor McGonagall was likely to leave them locked in the library until the job was done. The only person who really used the library anyway was Hermione, and she could manage without it for a day or two. They worked in silence, mostly, apart from when Ginny couldn't reach the right shelf, which happened a few times.

"Finally, the last one." Ginny sighed in relief as she picked it up. She wandered off to put it away, and Malfoy watched her go.

"For a Weasley," he thought, "she's not so bad. Knows when to shut up, anyway."

A loud crash and a scream rang through the library, echoing eerily in the almost empty room.

"Weasley!" he shouted, hurrying off in the direction she'd gone.

It took a few minutes to find her, sprawled on the floor, unconscious. She seemed to have fallen off something, but he couldn't see what… Then he realised. She'd climbed up the bookcase so that she could put the book back, and she must have slipped. He had to get her to the hospital wing, but how? The library was locked, and would be for at least another hour. Perhaps one of the portraits would get McGonagall.

He picked Ginny up carefully, and carried her back to the front of the library. Laying her gently on Madam Pince's desk, he went to ask the portraits if they'd fetch McGonagall. One of them agreed, and in a few minutes the door opened.

"What happened, Mr Malfoy? No, explain later. Take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing immediately."

**AN: Now you've read it, leave a review and let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The much-requested chapter 4. Enjoy.**

As Malfoy entered the hospital wing, Ginny in his arms, Madam Pomfrey leapt up to help him.

"Put her down here, please."

He did so.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?"

He took a deep breath before beginning.

"She fell off a bookcase in the library, and I think she hit her head."

"I won't ask why Ginevra Weasley was on a bookcase, or why you're the one who found her, since both of you should have been in your dormitories."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, then turned to Ginny and began casting spells.

"She'll be fine when she wakes up, it's nothing serious," was the pronouncement several minutes later.

"Luckily for her." Professor McGonagall had made her way into the room.

"Ah, Minerva. Just why are these two out of their beds?"

"Detention."

"That makes sense, but not his explanation of why the girl is unconscious – apparently she fell off a bookcase and hit her head. Do you think he attacked her?"

"They were in the library without their wands. It's unlikely he did anything."

With that comment, Minerva McGonagall placed two wands down on the bedside table, remarking that the students would need them in the morning.

The two staff members then left to get some sleep.

Draco Malfoy, meanwhile, had been sitting on a chair next to Ginny's bed – after all, no-one had said he could leave. During the teachers' conversation, he'd realised just how tired he was – he'd been awake since about 7am, after all. His head slowly slumped forwards until he was sharing Ginny's pillow. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

………………

The next morning, Ginny was the first to wake. She was amused to see Malfoy leaning on the pillow next to her, but thought he looked very uncomfortable. Before she could wake him up, and ask what they were doing in the hospital wing, however, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with one of her evil-smelling potions.

"You drink this up, dearie, then we'll get you and Mr Malfoy here some breakfast."

Ginny grimaced, but took the glass Madam Pomfrey was holding out. This potion was giving off a dark smoke, and was purple. The smell resembled rotten eggs, but that was normal for Madam Pomfrey's potions. Holding her nose, she gulped it down as fast as possible, before asking for water. As usual, the potion tasted utterly foul.

"Do wake Mr Malfoy, won't you dear." Madam Pomfrey disappeared.

"Malfoy." Ginny poked him. "Malfoy, wake up. It's time for breakfast."

He grunted, made a move to roll over, and promptly fell on the floor. Ginny laughed, and pulled him to his feet.

He looked surprised for a moment, then remembered what had happened.

"How are you feeling, Weasley? You hit the floor pretty hard."

"Call me Ginny. I don't remember what happened or why I'm here, but I think I'm ok."

"Ginny," he said slowly, trying it out. "I suppose you'd better call me Draco, then."

"OK, Draco it is. But can't I call you Drakie-poo, like Pansy does?"

Draco shuddered, and looked like he was about to throw up. Ginny giggled.

"Don't ever, ever call me that. I keep telling her not to, but she's so stupid she doesn't understand."

"Do you realise how annoyed my brother and his friends would be if they knew we were being civil?"

"That is a very good reason to do anything. Would you care for some breakfast?"

**AN: If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't like it, let me know why.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: You wanted it, so here it is. Chapter 5.**

Ginny was right about Ron's reaction when she and Draco strolled casually into the Great Hall, chatting as if they'd been friends all their lives. He leapt up from the Gryffindor table and dragged her bodily away from the "evil Slytherin".

"How could you, Ginny, it's Malfoy, future Death Eater, Slytherin, bane of our lives…"

"Shut up Ronald, I know all that. I also happen to know that I'd be very seriously injured right now if it wasn't for him. So don't accuse me of anything when you don't know what happened."

Ron looked shellshocked. His little sister had basically told him that Malfoy wasn't all that bad.

"OK, Gin, what did he hex you with?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, and Hermione chose this moment to cut in.

"Ron, shut up. If Ginny says he helped her, then he helped her. We don't know why, but does it really matter? End of story."

"Thanks, Mya." Ginny was grateful for the interruption.

Breakfast, after all the commotion, was uneventful. On the way out, however, Draco sneaked up behind Ginny, who was walking with the Golden Trio, and casually slung one arm over her shoulders. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, she wrapped an arm around his waist. Hermione chose that moment to look round at Ginny, and the astonishment clearly showed on her face.

"Don't say anything, don't say anything!" Ginny mouthed frantically. Hermione nodded, and turned to speak to Ron instead, distracting him so that he didn't look round.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. In the entrance hall, the pair paused for a few moments.

"You do realise Ron would have killed us both if he'd seen, don't you?"

"That's half the fun of it." He smirked, finding it amusing that she actually cared what her brother thought. "The mudblood's got brains though, I'll give her that."

Fixing him with her sternest glare, Ginny told him, "Never call Hermione a mudblood. I don't care if you use her last name, but don't call her that."

"Just don't expect me to use her first name."

"I don't."

Madam Pomfrey, who was heading downstairs, chose that moment to spot her missing patient, and order her back to the infirmary.

"You too, Mr Malfoy. You hardly slept last night. Off you go."

She pushed them in the right direction, and then watched until they were out of sight.

"A Malfoy and a Weasley? Interesting."

Their entrance and exit from the Great Hall had not gone unnoticed by Severus Snape.

"Now, Severus. Don't discourage the boy. This might be just what he needs to get out of Lucius's clutches." Minerva McGonagall, quickly realising how the situation could be an advantage in the approaching war.

"I understand, Minerva, one less Death Eater is a good thing. However, I don't think he'll escape from Lucius so easily."

"Nevertheless, I think Ginevra Weasley will be a very good influence."

**AN: Still want more? Leave a review to tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it's short, but I thought anything else would spoil the chapter. It's somewhat angsty. nilber - the sibling thing is being explained in this chapter.**

Ginny flopped back down onto the bed to wait for Madam Pomfrey. No doubt the old bat would try to force more disgusting potions down her throat, but she didn't need them – she felt fine. Draco, on the other hand, looked in desperate need of either a Pepper-up potion or a few hours sleep. He was swaying rather dangerously backwards and forwards on that chair. She stood up.

"Draco, you lie down. I'm going to find you a Dreamless Sleep potion."

"Don't bother. They don't work on me, I've tried them."

"What do you mean, they don't work?"

"Exactly what I said. I still dream. Nothing will stop my nightmares."

"Have you tried talking to someone? I usually find that helps."

"What would you know about nightmares?"

"More than you think, Draco. More than you think."

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

Ginny nodded, and told him about the nightmares that were still haunting her from the Chamber of Secrets.

"I had no idea that was you. I'm… I'm sorry about what my father did."

"There's no need to apologise for him – you didn't do it."

"I know I didn't, but… I thought it might help. I don't agree with him, you know. About purebloods and mudbloods. And Voldemort."

Ginny sat down on the bed, next to Draco.

"OK, a deal's a deal. Now it's your turn."

Draco took a deep breath. And then another.

"I've never told anyone this before, and I never expected to be telling you, of all people."

He paused, uncertain where to begin.

"You wouldn't know this, but I have an older sister. Had, possibly. I don't know where she is or even if she's alive. She's only a couple of years older than me, but she was kept hidden away – Lucius was ashamed of her because she was a squib. So, when she turned fourteen, he offered her to the Death Eaters as a plaything. He didn't want it known elsewhere that he'd produced a squib, and he knew the Death Eaters wouldn't care. They loved it.

Lucius always threatened me with the same fate, if I didn't work hard enough, do well enough. I'm his only son though, so I doubt he'd have disposed of me before making sure there was another heir.

I promised myself I'd find her, and that is also what made me turn against Voldemort. If he can allow a pureblood, yes, a squib, but still a pureblood, to be treated in such a way, then he can't really believe what he tells his followers. He doesn't deserve loyalty and followers and power.

My nightmares are what I imagine might have happened to her, not about anything that has happened to me."

"What was her name?" Ginny's voice was quiet, respectful.

"Lucille. Lucille Angeline Malfoy."

"Pretty."

"Like she was. I'll find her. I've got to find her."

**AN: That little blue button is begging to be clicked. Please click it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: More angst, and a confession. Enjoy.**

Draco knew that his only chance of finding Lucille was to infiltrate a Death Eater revel, where they enjoyed their "playthings". The very thought made him feel sick. He'd probably be expected to participate as well, and he simply couldn't stomach that idea. Dashing to the hospital wing's bathroom, he vomited violently. He knew his father intended him to join the Death Eaters; in fact, the ceremony was planned for his 18th birthday, and had been for years. Not too long ago, he'd wanted to join, mainly to please his father, but also because there was the chance of finding his sister. Now, he couldn't even contemplate it. He'd find another way. Ginny might help him, though he'd die before asking the Golden Trio of Gryffindor for help. They'd just laugh anyway, he presumed.

Muttering a quick cleaning spell, he headed back out to where Ginny was waiting. Upon reaching the bed, however, he quickly realised that she'd fallen asleep. She looked surprisingly peaceful – a sharp contrast to the spitfire she was while awake. He blamed her fierce temper on her family though, after all, with brothers like Ronald and the twins (he didn't know the others, but assumed they were as bad), it had probably developed as a defence mechanism.

He ran his gaze critically over her. The obligatory red hair, though a dark red, and there was absolutely masses of it. The colour suited her, and the freckles didn't look so bad on her. Very short, and slim to go with it. He could hear his mother's voice in his head, "Draco, the word is petite." He'd had it drummed into him after he'd called the neighbour's daughter small. To be honest, he couldn't see why it mattered so much. The two words meant exactly the same thing. Perhaps they thought it sounded better in French.

"Draco Malfoy, I thought you were supposed to be resting, not ogling Miss Weasley."

"Sorry, Professor Snape."

Snape. Perhaps he could ask Snape. After all, he was a Death Eater, that was well known. However, he might think it was a sign of weakness and report it to Voldemort, and then Draco would be killed. On second thoughts, death was preferable to serving that madman.

"Professor, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How is my sister?"

Snape looked puzzled for a moment, and then the realisation showed on his face.

"You mean Lucille. I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that, Draco. Perhaps you would do better to ask your father."

"I can't ask him, sir. He doesn't want to be reminded of her – he's ashamed."

"I see."

"And I…" Draco stopped abruptly, realising what he'd been about to say. There was no way he could tell Snape that. Although there were doubts about his loyalty, and rumours were spreading among the Death Eaters that he was a spy.

"And you what, Draco?" Snape had heard the start of his confession.

"Oh, um, nothing."

Snape raised one eyebrow.

"I don't want to be a Death Eater." Draco closed his eyes and waited for the curse that was certain to come. When it didn't, he looked nervously at Snape. Strangely, he didn't seem at all angry.

"I think you'd better come with me."

**AN: That little button's looking very sad. Click on it and leave a review to cheer it up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

Snape led Draco out of the hospital wing, up several flights of stairs, before stopping in front of an ugly gargoyle.

"Canary Creams." He couldn't keep the look of disgust off his face, while Draco tried to think what Canary Creams were. Obviously it was come kind of sweet – Dumbledore's passwords always were – but he'd never heard of them. Perhaps they were muggle; Ginny might know – he'd ask her.

The gargoyle hopped aside, and a spiral staircase appeared. Gesturing for Draco to follow, Snape walked up. At the top of the stairs, he paused, and knocked on a door. Dumbledore called out, and the pair entered his office.

"Well, Severus, may I ask what brings you here?"

"Young Mr Malfoy. I believe he has something to tell you." Then, Snape leaned across and whispered in Draco's ear.

"Dumbledore can help you, if you tell him what you told me."

Draco shuffled nervously. It was one thing to tell Snape, who had been his mentor and Head of House since he'd started at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore was different. Still, he either had to confess now or be forced into the Death Eaters in a few months time.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I was brought here because I do not want to join the Death Eaters."

"A very commendable decision, Mr Malfoy. However, it will cause some problems, I believe, with your family."

Draco looked at the floor, not wanting to face Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir."

"In that case, it is probably best if you do not return home during the holidays. I will write to your father and inform him that you are required to remain in Hogwarts."

"Thank you." Draco looked up again. "But what would I do about going home for the summer?"

"We will deal with that issue when we are nearer the time. Now, if I could have a word, Professor Snape. Please wait outside, Draco."

Draco left the office, and sat on the top of the stairs. The meeting had gone well, he decided. At least Dumbledore and Snape were prepared to listen to him and help him. The summer holidays were still a very worrying prospect, however. Draco knew that as soon as he set foot in Malfoy Manor, he would be branded with the Dark Mark. Still, he supposed Dumbledore would prevent that.

…………………

"It was a good idea to bring him here, Severus. Draco Malfoy needs to be removed from his father's clutches, or he will be initiated into the Death Eaters regardless of what his own wishes are. He has recently become acquainted with Ginevra Weasley, has he not?"

"Yes, he has."

"That's good. I believe she is the one behind his sudden change of heart, and the friendship will do him good – rid him of certain prejudices and so on. It would probably be beneficial to send him to Grimmauld Place for the holidays."

"He wouldn't last a day in a house full of Order members."

"Nevertheless, he shall go. You'd better take him back now, before Poppy realises he's missing."

…………………

"Come on, Draco. Back to the hospital wing."

Draco stood, stretched, and followed Snape all the way back. They walked in silence until they reached the door of the infirmary.

"Well done, Draco. I'm proud of you. You had the courage to do something I didn't at your age."

With that comment, he turned and strode off, his cloak billowing. Draco couldn't help but snigger as he remembered a comment Ginny had made once. His Head of House really did resemble an overgrown bat.

**AN: I know lots of you have this story on alert - please, leave a review, even if it's just a couple of words to say whether you like it or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You lucky people - two chapters in as many days! Here's the next chapter - it is longer than the previous ones.**

"What took you so long?" Ginny had woken up by the time Draco returned.

"Talking to Dumbledore." Ginny raised one eyebrow. It was well known throughout the school how much Draco Malfoy hated the headmaster. However, he'd obviously changed somewhat, as he was friends with a Weasley, namely her.

"You two can leave now. And Miss Weasley, no more climbing bookcases." Madam Pomfrey ushered them out, and they quickly left, relieved to be free at last.

"Ginny, what's a Canary Cream?" She suppressed a giggle, and rummaged through her bag. Pulling out a packet of biscuits, she handed them to Draco. He looked at them quizzically, then ate one of the biscuits.

"I feel… strange…"

His bag fell to the floor as his arms transformed into wings. Bright yellow feathers sprouted from all over his body, and the rest of his sentence turned into a plaintive chirp. Ginny took pity on him, and explained.

"Canary Creams were invented by my brothers, Fred and George. Don't worry, the effects only last a few minutes."

When he did eventually turn back to normal (it took a bit longer than she thought), he'd left a long trail of yellow feathers behind him, and was beginning to see the funny side (or at least he would if it happened to the right people).

"Remind me never to eat anything offered by a Weasley, unless I want to turn into a big yellow bird!"

"Or have your tongue grow and grow, or have a nosebleed that won't stop until you eat another one of their inventions, or…"

"I get the idea, Gin."

"It's only Fred and George that's the problem, really. I only gave you those because you asked about them."

………………

The next few weeks passed by in a blur of lessons, homework and confrontations with Ron Weasley. The first of these occurred when he saw his sister studying in the library with Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny! What do you think you're doing with him?"

"Homework, what does it look like?"

Ron started shouting, Ginny responded, and it ended with them all being thrown out of the library by Madam Pince.

………………

"Where do you think you're going?" A week later, and Ron saw the pair walking along a corridor together.

"We're going back to Draco's room to have wild, passionate sex." Ginny's voice was totally deadpan, and somehow both she and Draco managed to keep a straight face. Ron turned bright red, and started stuttering. This became worse when Draco smirked, and wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"See you later, Ronald." Ginny and Draco strolled off, while Ron stood there spluttering.

"Oh, calm down, Ronald." Hermione, as usual, had no patience with him.

………………

Almost before they realised, everyone was packing to go home for the Christmas holidays. Draco, on the other hand, was moodily lounging on his bed, glaring at the rest of the seventh year Slytherins.

"Draco!" One of the prefects burst in. "Dumbledore wants to see you, now. Says it's important."

Pretending to groan, Draco left. Secretly, he was relieved – this probably meant he didn't have to go home.

Standing in front of the gargoyle, he realised he didn't know the password. "Canary Creams" didn't work, and neither did the multitude of Wizarding sweets he could name. Luckily, Dumbledore left his office to open the gargoyle for Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, I have decided to send you to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the holidays. This is for your protection. I assume you have heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Draco nodded. The Order was well known among Death Eaters, and he knew plenty of those.

"Pack your things, then return here with them."

…………………

Somehow, when Draco returned, he wasn't surprised to see Professor Snape.

"Severus will be taking you. First, read this." Dumbledore handed him a slip of parchment.

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"Firstly, we need to take a carriage to Hogsmeade. From there, we will apparate. Remember what was on that parchment."

Draco glanced down at it, only to see it burst into flames and disappear.

"Have a good Christmas, Draco." That twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes looked particularly bright. He was up to something.

**AN: Next chapter - Christmas at Grimmauld Place, complete with the Order of the Phoenix. You'll need to review first, though.**


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to Hogsmeade was silent. Draco spent most of it staring out of the window, wondering about this "Twelve Grimmauld Place" where he'd be spending the next two weeks. The apparation went smoothly, despite Draco not liking side-along apparation at all. As they arrived in Grimmauld Place, Draco looked around. He could see number 11, and number 13, but nothing in between. Dumbledore had tricked him – there was no 12 Grimmauld Place. He'd walked straight into a trap. He turned angrily to Snape, but before he could say anything, Snape spoke.

"Remember the parchment."

Draco thought hard, and stared at the place where number 12 should be. As he did so, another house appeared, seeming to push the houses either side apart, but nobody seemed to react. It was as though Draco (and perhaps Snape) were the only ones that could see this happening. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A short red-headed woman opened it, looking mildly surprised at Draco's presence, then ushered them in, instructing Draco to be quiet. This must be Mrs Weasley, he quickly realised, but didn't understand the need for all the quiet. He soon did, when Ron wandered past to go up the stairs.

"Mum! What's the ferret doing here?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but before he could do so, a dreadful screeching came from behind him. He turned around to see where it was coming from, and found it was an old portrait, his great aunt, he believed. It was strange how the curtain over the painting had moved by itself, but then portraits could do that if they were especially temperamental. And it seemed this one was.

"Blood traitors! Scum! You are not fit to be in this house! How dare you besmirch the noble House of Black?!"

People came charging out of nowhere and began pulling at the curtain, desperately trying to close it. Eventually, they managed, and a collective sigh of relief went round.

Mrs Weasley led everybody into the kitchen, closed the door, and turned to face Ron.

"How many times have you been told to keep the noise down in the entrance?"

"But mum, that's Malfoy. What's he doing here?"

"Have you given him and Professor Snape time to explain?"

Ron looked sulky. "No."

Draco was enjoying this. It wasn't often that he saw Ron Weasley cowering like this, and he realised that he couldn't get on Mrs Weasley's bad side, or he'd be kicked out. She seemed to be in charge here.

"Mrs Weasley," he began nervously. "I'm here because Professor Dumbledore sent me – he said it was for my protection."

"Why's that, dear?"

On hearing Malfoy being referred to as "dear", Ron exploded again.

"Don't you realise, mum, that he's here to spy on us all for the Death Eaters?"

"Ronald Weasley! Upstairs, now!"

Draco suppressed a snigger at Ron being sent to his room. It wouldn't help him to be seen laughing. That didn't bother Ginny and her other brothers though, who were sitting at one end of the kitchen table chuckling.

"Now then, you were saying?"

"Professor Dumbledore sent me here because he thought it would be safer – it's to stop Lucius forcing me to…" He paused. This was not something he wanted to be saying in front of everyone – he didn't want to see their reactions. Luckily, she seemed to realise, and ordered everyone else out.

"I told Dumbledore that I didn't want to be a Death Eater and he was worried about what Lucius might do." He rushed through this sentence, trying to get it out quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Well, it isn't going to be easy for you here, as I'm sure you know, but it will keep you hidden from your father."

"That's all I'm expecting."

………………

Days passed, and Christmas drew nearer. Everyone in the house was roped in to help clean rooms that hadn't been used since the Order moved in, and were unlikely to be used now (Mrs Weasley wanted the entire place spotless). This usually involved the younger inhabitants pairing up and working together to get the job done faster. As no-one other than Mrs Weasley and Ginny would actually speak to Draco, he either worked with Ginny or by himself. On one of these occasions, Ginny announced that she was fed up, took Draco by the arm and dragged him out, telling him that he should stop too.

They managed to find a quiet room away from everyone else, and Ginny apologised for her brothers' attitudes towards him.

"Don't apologise, Gin, what they do is up to them."

"But it's not fair," she protested. "You've done nothing wrong." To his surprise, she hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Draco cut off her protest by pressing his lips gently against hers, and pulled her into his arms.

**AN: OK, so it wasn't actually Christmas at Grimmauld Place - that's coming next, I promise (if you leave reviews to encourage me).**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, but let's hear something from all you people who've got this story on alert or favourites. Christmas Day at Grimmauld Place - enjoy.**

Draco woke up, realised it was Christmas morning, and groaned. He didn't want to get up today, didn't want to see the Weasleys opening presents, and have them taunt him because he hadn't any. He'd stay in bed, he decided. Unfortunately, Ginny had other ideas, as she bounced cheerfully into the room.

"Merry Christmas, Draco!" She ruffled his hair, and tried to pull him out of bed. Draco, however, had other ideas, and pulled Ginny down next to him. They lay there for a few moments, enjoying their precious time alone. They both knew that her family would have a fit if they found out, but that was a risk they were willing to take in order to be together.

"Come on, Draco. Someone will come to look for us if we're not downstairs soon."

"Oh, ok then. If I have to." Draco sounded incredibly unenthusiastic. As they entered the lounge, they saw an enormous Christmas tree with presents piled high underneath it. Ginny immediately started digging through the pile with everyone else, but instead of ripping open the parcel, she handed it to Draco.

"That's for you."

He looked utterly shocked, but managed to remove the wrapping paper. Inside was a green jumper with a silver dragon on the front. A Weasley jumper. He pulled it on, quickly realising how warm they were. One of the twins (he still couldn't tell which was which) tossed him another parcel, with a near-perfect Malfoy smirk. This worried Draco, as he now knew to beware of the twins.

"Aren't you going to open it?" The other one looked over, and watched closely. Realising he had no choice, he carefully removed the elaborate ribbon they'd tied round it. When nothing happened, he became even more nervous. Trying not to show it, however, he tore the wrapping paper off. Then the expected explosion occurred. A cloud of glitter and smoke burst out of the parcel and enveloped Draco. He tried to waft it away with his hands, but it had no effect. When the cloud finally cleared, Draco was revealed, complete with antlers and glowing red nose. The box in his hands turned out to be from the twins' joke shop, Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

"We thought you needed to lighten up a bit!" Everybody groaned.

"Fred, stop with the stupid jokes."

"Personally, Gred, I thought that was rather a good one."

"Why, thank you, Forge."

"Better than usual, anyway."

Fred glared at George, and they started throwing pieces of wrapping paper at each other.

"Boys, calm down." Molly didn't sound too annoyed with them; after all, it was Christmas.

"Sorry to interrupt here, but how do I get rid of these things?" Draco gestured to the antlers and red nose.

"Oh, those. They'll wear off in an hour or so." Ginny and Draco shared a knowing glance. An hour to the twins was more like three or four hours. Still, by the time Christmas dinner was ready, they'd have disappeared. Meanwhile, the rest of the presents were opened. Ginny received a beautiful set of dress robes from Draco, along with an invitation to the next Hogwarts ball as his partner. She gave him a quick hug and said she'd be glad to accept. Ron observed all this with a glare on his face, but he didn't dare say anything else about Draco Malfoy. Not until they were back at Hogwarts, anyway.

As she set the dinner on the table, Mrs Weasley gave everyone a stern look.

"Let's keep things civilised this year, please." She reserved a particularly nasty look for Fred and George.

"What did we do?" They tried to appear innocent.

"You know perfectly well what you did," she turned to Arthur, "and you're not to encourage them either."

Despite her warnings, the meal was absolute chaos. It was, as usual, the twins' fault. They'd been throwing food for the other to catch, when one piece hit Ginny in the face, splattering gravy all over her. She flung it back, and a full-scale food fight soon began.

…………………

Later, the twins could be seen on their hands and knees scrubbing the floor, while Molly stood over them, supervising. Draco and Ginny crept past, so that she didn't see or hear them, and force them to join in with the cleaning. When they got back upstairs, an owl was waiting for Draco. It wasn't his father's owl, so it couldn't be too bad, he thought.

"Draco,

Your father has been to Hogwarts demanding to see you. Expect a letter from him soon asking what you were doing. I told him that you were out running errands with Professor Flitwick, although he did not seem to believe me.

Albus Dumbledore."

**AN: Remember, if this story's on your alert or favourite list, leave a review. Even if it isn't, review anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Special mention to iMnOtReAlLYcRaZy for being my 100th reviewer. But thank you to everyone else as well.**

It wasn't long before another owl flew in. Lucius Malfoy's eagle owl. Realising that the bird would sit there until he took the letter, he did so. He'd never liked that vicious owl, he thought, as it tried to take a bite out of his hand. Draco moved back, having taken the letter, and glared at the bird. It appeared to glare back at him. Gingerly, he opened the letter. He'd have preferred a Howler – you couldn't put nasty substances like Bubotuber Pus in those, but his father thought they were crude. Unfolding the sheet (top quality parchment – he expected nothing less from Lucius Malfoy), he read the short missive quickly.

"Draco,

I am exceedingly disappointed that you have not returned home. As I am sure you are aware, your initiation ceremony is scheduled for January 1st. I expect you to be at the Manor that morning.

Lucius."

He felt Ginny wrap her arms around him, and couldn't help but flinch. He wasn't used to people giving him hugs. She seemed to realise this, and didn't let go.

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't go to the manor, Gin, I just can't. I knew he'd try to force me into the Death Eaters, and it's the one thing I can't do."

"Talk to Snape. He'll help you."

They heard the front door open, and went to see who was there. As luck would have it, the visitor was Snape. Unfortunately, he looked to be in a foul mood. Surprisingly, everyone was called together in the kitchen for an emergency meeting, including Ginny and Draco. They waited nervously at the table as the rest of the Order members arrived.

"This had better be good, Severus. It is Christmas, after all." No-one was happy about being dragged away from their homes so late on Christmas night. When everyone was assembled, Snape stood up.

"Voldemort is recruiting Hogwarts students to his ranks, mainly the sons and daughters of his current followers. However, the one he particularly wants has refused to join. In fact, he's sitting right there." He indicated Draco, and a gasp went round the room. It had been assumed by many that he would follow in his father's footsteps and become Voldemort's next right-hand man.

"He is under our protection, and that is where he will remain. Draco, have you heard from your father recently?"

Draco nodded, and held out the letter with a shaking hand. Snape took it, thanked him, and glanced at what was written.

"So we can expect him to storm Hogwarts looking for you on the 1st of January. You'll be staying here, it's the safest place. I do have some good news though. Voldemort's current location."

He pulled a large roll of parchment out of his robes and tossed it on the table. "That's a map of the surrounding area."

Hermione Granger pulled the parchment towards her and unrolled it. No-one objected to this, even the experienced Aurors. She'd proved herself useful and capable several times. Harry, sitting next to her, looked at the map as well. So did Ron and Ginny. Mrs Weasley had given up trying to forbid them from joining in Order business – they didn't listen to her anyway.

Snape moved round the table, and handed Draco a quill, ink and parchment.

"I need you to write down the names of all the Slytherins who have joined or are going to join the Death Eaters, along with anything they've said about it."

Draco nodded, and began immediately. There were plenty of names, and the initiation had been the talk of the Slytherin common room for weeks. Many had been eagerly anticipating it, looking forward to their first real act of violence, whether that be rape or kill. He shuddered. No doubt his beloved sister had been used in someone's initiation, maybe even several. He couldn't bear to think about it.

**AN: If you've made it this far, you know what to do. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: It's taken ages, I know, and I'm sorry. However, this is the final chapter of "Truth and Lies". Enjoy.**

Snape perused the list Draco had written, knowing that this was most of the Slytherins. It was too late to stop the ones that would be initiated over the Christmas holidays, but perhaps something could be done about the younger ones. It did worry him, however, that they seemed so enthusiastic. Obviously they didn't understand what would be required of them.

Draco would be safe here, with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. The Death Eaters hadn't managed to find their headquarters yet. He hissed in pain as his Dark Mark began to burn. Snatching up a hooded robe, he apparated to the meeting.

……………………

He took his place in the circle as the uninitiated stood together in the middle. Despite all their bravado in the Slytherin common room, they weren't so brave when it came to the actual event. Bound to some nearby trees were a group of, Snape assumed, muggles. These unfortunate individuals would soon be the initiation victims. Looking more closely, he could see one of them had pale blonde hair. Malfoy hair. It was possible that she was the missing Malfoy girl, and Snape had to admit to himself that he was surprised to find her alive. Not that it mattered – she wouldn't be for much longer. He couldn't help her escape without revealing himself to be a spy, and she couldn't use magic.

"I'm sorry, Lucille, Draco."

He didn't have long to think about them, however, as the initiations were beginning. Everyone was expected to give those their full attention. The ceremony always began with the questioning, then the torture or killing of an innocent victim, then the branding with the Dark Mark. Many people didn't make it through the initiation – if deemed unworthy at any stage, you could be killed.

First to begin was Pansy Parkinson. Not many women were initiated, and she saw it as a way of proving she was equal to the men. She wasn't doing this because she wanted to be a Death Eater, which was encouraging. Perhaps he could have a word with her about changing allegiances. She handled the entire thing calmly, and managed to remain composed during even the branding. Then again, many Slytherin children were routinely subjected to the Cruciatus curse at home, and the two were comparable.

Vincent Crabbe didn't survive the interrogation – Voldemort deemed him too subservient and unable to work alone. Gregory Goyle made it through, and was given Lucille as a victim. Fortunately for her, the first spell he cast was Avada Kedavra, and she died instantly. At least he'd be able to tell Draco that she wasn't tortured first. Small comfort indeed.

Out of ten candidates, seven were initiated into the Death Eaters. At the end of the meeting, Snape returned gratefully to 12 Grimmauld Place.

…………………

The only person still up when he returned was Hermione Granger, who was still studying the map. As he entered the kitchen, she poured him a cup of coffee, which he accepted gratefully.

"How many?"

"Seven."

She nodded slowly. "Anyone from Hogwarts?"

"All the seventh year Slytherins except Draco, Blaise Zabini and the three he killed."

"That's bad."

………………

The next morning, the Order gathered again to hear Snape's report. It wasn't encouraging, but they did all realise they had to do something, and soon. Draco almost cried when he heard about his sister, and he spent the rest of the meeting clinging to Ginny.

Hermione outlined her plan, which she'd come up with overnight. No-one disagreed with it, not even Snape. However, he did make one decision, and that meant Draco had to stay in Grimmauld Place.

"It's too dangerous for you – they know you've abandoned your upbringing and disobeyed your father – Lucius will have wasted no time in telling them that. No arguments, you're staying here!"

And that was how the Order of the Phoenix set off to fight Voldemort – without their newest member.

"Promise you'll owl me, so I know you're safe."

"Of course I will, but you're not to use my name – the owl might be intercepted."

"Good luck, Ginny."

"Love you, ferret boy."

"Love you too, despite you calling me names." He pouted, and she laughed, ruffling his hair, before mounting her broom and flying away.

**AN: To find out what happened next, read my story "Letters to the Front Line". But after reviewing this chapter, of course!**


End file.
